1. Field
An aspect of embodiments of the present invention relates to a pixel circuit and an organic electroluminescent display apparatus using the pixel circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent display apparatus displays an image by using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) which generate light by electron-hole recombination. The organic electroluminescent display apparatus has a fast response speed and low power consumption. In the organic electroluminescent display apparatus, data driving signals corresponding to input data are applied to a plurality of pixel circuits to adjust brightness of each pixel, and the input data are converted to an image and provided to a viewer.